The Hologram mistake
by Moonlight-Magician
Summary: The Dark Magician is in the human world because a a little mistake. How wil he get back to the shadow Realm and will he want to? Rated for mild swearing, some ooc, Implied Slash Only a slight touch of angst rnShonen-ai BakuraxMahhado
1. Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga.

Working at Kaiba Corporation 

Yami was nervous. Yugi was planning something for him. He said it was a "surprise". Last time Yugi said he had a surprise for him; he ended up on a date with Anzu.

Flashback

" Hey Yami, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Yup!"

Five minutes later…

"Yugi set me up on a date with Anzu. Just great…. Why won't she stop bothering me?"

End Flashback

"I hope he doesn't set me up on another date," he thought, "Yugi needs a new hobby."

"Time for you to take over, Yami."

"What?! Yugi!"

Yami was standing in front of Kaiba Corporation. He looked at the piece of paper Yugi had been holding. It had a time on it and resembled a business application…wait, it was a business application! For Kaiba Corp.? Was Yugi mad? Kaiba hated him for even existing! Oh, Might as well.

Yami had to fill the application in. It went something like this:

Name: Yami Mutou

Age: 3,000… or 17

Sex: Hasn't had any

School: Domino High School… I think

Address: Kame Game Shop

20654 Sakura Lane

Domino City, Japan 87231

Phone: (201)-437-1938

Past Job experience: I was Pharaoh 3,000 years ago, does that count?

Knowledge of Computers: Enough to get a job here

How much do you know Seto Kaiba: What kind of stupid business question is this? Well I won the tournament he held and he hasn't stopped nagging me for a rematch since. I also know him enough for his brother Mokuba to have taken a liking of me.

After he finished filling out the application he walked in to the Kaiba Corp Building and gave it to the secretary. The secretary raised her eyebrows.

"Yami Mutou?"

"Yes."

"Just one moment please."

Yami was waiting by the front desk when Seto Kaiba walked out. When he saw Yami, he started to glare at him. Yami glared right back.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?"

"It's Yami; Yugi wants me to get a job here."

"WHAT?!"

Seto was about to yell even more when Mokuba ran down.

"Oniisama! Is Yami really going to work here? I'll have somebody to watch to watch aside from the idiots you hired that can't do anything"

"How do you know that Yami can even operate a computer?"

"He programmed a really cool duel monster computer game for me to play, wanna see?"

"He what?"

"The computer game isn't that good, you're flattering me."

"Let me see the game and I'll think about it"

"Ok."

Seto, Yami, and Mokuba went to Seto's office. Mokuba slipped the disc in the hard-drive. When Seto saw the game, his eyes nearly popped out in amazement. The game was designed very well with detailed graphics.

"I borrowed the Kaiba Corp. technology to make this."

" See 'niisama, I can even play as you!"

"You start working tomorrow."

"You're hiring me? Just after you saw the game?"

"Yes, now go before I change my mind."

Yami immediately walked out the door. He was happy that he got a job in computers. They were the most interesting modern devices he knew other than the duel discs.

/ Did he hire you? /

Yes, I start working tomorrow.

"Wait!"

Yami turned around, Mokuba was running after him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I just want to tell you that 'niisama wants you to baby-sit me too."

Yami nearly fell over. Kaiba, that imbecile , why did_ he_ have to baby-sit Mokuba?

"Fine."

"Kaiba is so dead." He thought as he walked home.

The Next Day

Yami arrived at Kaiba Corp. holding a cup of coffee and a black suitcase. When he got to his office, Mokuba was already waiting for him.

How can you be up so early?"

"I'm used to it."

Yami sat on the chair and immediately started to type. Five minutes later he produced a disc and gave it Mokuba.

"Tell your brother to give me something harder to do."

Mokuba was gaping at him.

"Wow you're fast."

"Thanks for the compliment."

When Mokuba came back, Seto was also with him. Seto's face hid amazement.

"You want something harder?"

"Yes."

"Make a hologram chip for the new duel disks."

"Ok, but I need a lab."

"Mokuba will show you the way."

When they got to the lab, Yami was amazed at how high-tech the place was.

"Wow."

"This is the biggest lab in Japan."

"I see."

Yami started to work. An hour later Yami put the finishing touches on the chip.

"Now to test it."

"There is a machine to test the chip over there. You put the chip in the box over there and put a card in that slot on top. The hologram will appear on that platform."

"Let's try it."

Yami put the chip in and picked a card to put in the slot. The card he chose? The one and only Dark Magician. (A/N: No duh!). The machine began to operate and there was a flash of light. After the light died down there indeed was a Dark Magician-on the ground in a very uncomfortable looking fashion.

"Crap." He mumbled as he slowly got to his feet, only to be greeted by an amused Pharaoh and a very surprised child.

"Uhhh… hello my pharaoh."

"The hologram chip worked."

"The what?"

"The hologram chip, I think that even if I turn the machine off you will still be here Mahhado."

"Did you put shadow magic into it?"

"Only I little."

"That is probably why I came out solid."

"One problem, you need different clothes."

"I think so too."

Mokuba came running into the room holding something purple and green.

"Will these work? Oniisama doesn't where it any more."

"Its from duelist kingdom right?"

"Yes."

After Mahhado put on the clothing, Mokuba half dragged him out the door.

"Um…what are you doing little one?"

"I want to show you around the building!"

"Ok.."

Yami came out a few moments later.

"Mokuba, you haven't even introduced yourself yet."

"Oh, Hi Mr. Dark Magician, my name is Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto Kaiba. I am ten years old and Yami is my baby-sitter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mokuba. My name is Mahhado. I used to serve the Pharaoh 3,000 years ago. After Bakura killed me, I became the Dark Magician. I think Bakura has changed for the better though, he has become the Pharaoh's friend."

"You're not mad at him?"

"Bakura lost his family and thought the pharaoh killed them, he was misunderstood. I'm not mad at him except for maybe that he stole my Sennen Ring."

"Now that you have introduced yourselves, Mokuba, you have my permission to drag Mahhado around and show him around the city; just don't be gone too long.

"Ok."

"Now just one-"

"Come on! Let's go!"

Mahhado was tugged downstairs.

Yami shook his head, "I wish you luck Mahhado."

Outside

"Hurry up, Mahhado-kun"

Mahhado ran to catch up with Mokuba.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall!"

Mahhado cocked his head. "What is a mall?"

"It's a place where you buy things, like your clothes."

"I see."

Mokuba dragged the dark mage through the crowd, down the street, across the road and through a group of fan girls.

"I never knew that young woman these days are more annoying than the ones from 3,000 years ago.

"Yeah well, you haven't really seen fan girls until you've seen 'niisama's fan club."

"I don't want to know."

When they got to the mall, they saw Yugi's friends, Anzu, Honda and Jounochi.

" Hey Mokuba, who's da guy?

"His name is Mahhado, he's Yami and Yugi's Dark Magician."

"Really? Cool!"

"I want to take him shopping for clothes but I don't know where. Can you help me?"

"Sure thing kid, just leave it to me!"

"Really? Thanks!"

After Mokuba left, Jounochi turn his attention on Mahhado.

" Hi Mahhado, da name is Jounochi Katsuya, but Jou is just fine.

TBC

How is it? Please R&R

Constructive criticism is just fine

This is my first ever fanfic so its not that good.


	2. Mahhado, the mall and the game shop

Chapter 2: Mahhado, the mall, and watching the game shop

" Hi Mahhado da name is Jounochi Katsuya, but Jou is just fine"

"My name is Honda Hiroto."

"Nice to meet you Mahhado, my name is Misaki Anzu .

"It's a pleasure to meet you all too"

"I know the perfect place for you to find clothing, just follow us."

"Ok…"

When they got to the specified shop, Mahhado raised his eye-brows.

"I look 21, not 16."

"Aww, come on, its not that bad!"

Mahhado gave in,besides, he needed clothes and his masters' friends were kind enough to help him.

About an hour later, Jou shoved Mahhado in the dressing room with a pile of clothes. Mahhado refused to come out of the room though.

"You are not making me wear this!"

"Just let us see you in it."

"No!"

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Mahhado reluctantly came out of the room. He was dressed in dark purple leather pants(kind of like Yami's), a lighter purple short sleeved semi- tight shirt, a lopsided belt went around his waist, and a semi-long green coat that matched his staff. He also had on back leather shoes.

"Wow."

"I'll get trampled by women."

"You look great!"

"My point exactly."

"It doesn't matter. Now let's pay for the clothes."

"I can pay myself."

"How?"

"Magic. I'm a magician for a reason."

"Oh."

After they were done shopping, Yami was outside to greet them.

"I take it that you guys had fun playing dress-up with Mahhado?" Yami asked while casting an amused look at the glaring magician.

"Ehehe, we thought he looked good in those clothes."

"Like I said, I look 21, not 16!"

Suddenly a group of fan girls crowded around Mahhado and started flirting with him.

"Oh my gosh! You're so handsome!"

"Can I have your phone number?"

"What is that green thing you're holding?"

Mahhado just about had enough. If these annoying women did not stop flirting with him he was going to send them so deep into the shadow realm that even the pharaoh would not be able to bring them back.

Yami most likely noticed that his most faithful priest and card was about to lose it so he decided to help.

"Hey girls! I just saw Seto Kaiba turn into that corner!"

All the girls immediately ran into that corner screaming "Kaiba-sama!"

Mahhado sighed in relief. Thank Ra that the pharaoh was here to save him.

"Thank you, my pharaoh."

"No need for formalities, just call me Yami. Anyway Yugi wants to meet you." There was a flash and crimson eyes became violet.

"Onegai-shimasu, Mahhado-kun. I'm Yugi. Yami says you are a really nice person."

"Thank you."

"You need someplace to live though. I'll tell grandpa that you need a room."

"That would be nice."

With that said, Yugi took Mahhado's hand lead him to the game shop.

"I see you're back Yugi. Who's this young man you are with?"

"This my Dark Magician, his name is Mahhado."

"_He's_ your Dark Magician?"

"Yes, and he needs a room to stay in so can we give him the guest room?"

"Sure."

"Thanks grandpa."

"Are you sure I'm not a bother?"

"Its ok, Mahhado-kun, it gets lonely without anyone at the game shop; plus you can help me with the customers."

"If you are sure…"

"Sure I'm sure, now come on, I'll show you around the shop so you can help me."

"Ok."

Yugi showed everything possible in the shop: how to use and answer the phone, where each thing belonged, how to greet the costumers etc..

"Yugi, I'm going out for a bit. Can you run an errand for me? You can close the shop for a bit."

"Sure thing grandpa."

Yugi heard the door close and decided that it was time to put Mahhado's store-running abilities to the test.

"Mahhado-kun!"

"Hai?"

"Can you watch the game shop until grandpa comes back? I need to run an errand and Yami needs to get back to Kaiba Corp."

"Of course I can Yugi-sama, I serve you and the pharaoh."

"Thank you so much!" and proceeded to hug Mahhado so tightly he felt that his life was going to be squeezed out.

"You're welcome." Mahhado managed to say.

When Yugi finally let go, Mahhado felt a wave of air go into his lungs.

"Bye, see you in a few hours, Mahhado-kun!" Yugi yelled as he ran out the door.

'I better watch the shop then.' Mahhado thought as he went behind the counter. He kept his staff out just incase something were to happen.

Suddenly a customer came in.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?" Yugi had made him memorize these lines.

"Strange. I didn't know that Solomon hired anyone to work here."

"I one of Yugi-sa-kun's friends. I'm just watching the shop while they are gone."

"I see. Which duel monster starter deck would you recommend?"

"It depends on one personality sir." Mahhado replied with wisdom "beyond his years".

"What would you recommend to my eight-year old son; he's just started to learn how to play."

"What is personality?" 'I should make sure what the boy is fond of before I chose a deck for him' Mahhado thought.

"Well, he is a very shy boy that usually stays out of rough games. He likes to read fantasy novels and is very fond things to do with magic."

"That makes things a lot easier. I recommend a spell-castor or fairy/angel deck." Mahhado said as he pulled out two different starter decks.

"You seem to know a lot about duel monsters."

'That's probably because I am one' he thought. "I'm rather quite fond of this game."

After the customer left, the shop was pretty much silent except for a few customers know and then. The door opened a few moments later.

"I'm home Yug-ahh!"

"I'm sorry, did I scare you Mr. Mutou?"

"No, I just over-reacted; by the way where's Yugi?"

"Yugi-sama is still working at Kaiba Corp. He left his office phone number on the giant ice box thing."

"It's a refrigerator but never mind. Can you call Yugi and tell him not to work too late? I don't want Yugi to become a workaholic."

"Ok."

Mahhado picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's phone number.

"Hello, Yami Mutou's office."

T.B.C.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews and I forgot to write the disclaimer so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga.

Please R&R thanks.


	3. Mahhado Meets Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga.

Chapter 3: Mahhado meets Seto Kaiba

"Hello, Yami Mutou's office."

"Oh! Its you Yami-sama. Yugi-sama's grandfather says to come home soon."

"Ok, tell him that I'll be back in half an hour but say that Yugi said it. He doesn't know I exist."

"Ok."

"Thanks, see you in half an hour."-click-

Mahhado put the phone down and yawned. Kami, being alive again was really tiring. It also meant that he needed to eat.

-Half an hour later-

"I'm home!", Yugi yelled as he let the door slam shut.

"Dinners ready Yugi! Wow Mahhado, you were serious when you said you could cook, this looks great!"

"Mahhado-kun can cook!?" Yugi ran into the kitchen to see. Sure enough, Mahhado was holding a pan and wearing a plain purple apron (kind of hard to imagine ne?). Mahhado saw Yugi and his eyes went wide.

"Please don't tell anyone. Fan girls will never leave me alone if they find out."

Yugi and Yami were laughing at Mahhado's nervousness. "Don't worry Mahhado-kun, we won't tell…many people."

Mahhado's eyes widened so much they were practically as big as Yugi's eyes.

"Umm, well, dinner is almost ready Yugi-sama, perhaps you should go sit down."

After dinner, Yugi switched places with Yami.

"I told Kaiba-kun what happened and he says he wants to meet you. Do you mind coming to work with me?"

"Of course not, Yami-sama."

"Then it's settled. Be up at seven A.M."

"Ok."

-The next day,6A.M.-

Mahhado woke up. He went to the restroom and took a shower. After he got changed, he went downstairs to make breakfast.

20 minutes later, Yami came downstairs. He was surprised to see Mahhado up already.

"Good morning Yami-sama, there is breakfast on the table if you're hungry."

"Thank you Mahhado-kun."

"My pleasure."

After they ate, Yami took Mahhado to Kaiba Corp. When the got there, Kaiba was already outside waiting.

"So, this is the Dark Magician, Yugi's favorite card. It's not a surprise that you decided to test the chip with the Dark Magician"

"The 'Dark Magician' has a name."

"Really, and what would that be?"

'High priest will always be high priest.' Mahhado thought "My name is Mahhado, nice to see you again, glad you remember me, high priest. (Sarcasm if you didn't notice)

"High priest was 3,000 years ago. Even if I did get some memories, it doesn't mean I remember every single thing."

"You always said that I was weak." Suddenly, 3,000 year old memories went flooding back into Kaiba.

"Hn. That's because you are. My Blue Eyes White Dragon can crush you easily."

"Glad you think so highly of me."

Yami shook his head. "You two fight like you've known each other for years. It's hard to believe that you just met."

"I'm suddenly regretting my decision to come with Yami-sama." Mahhado murmured under his breath.

"Why did I even ask to see him anyway?" Kaiba mumbled

"What are you two mumbling about?"

"Nothing." Kaiba and Mahhado spoke in unison. They glared and turned their backs on each other.

Yami sighed. "Kaiba, Mahhado-kun, at least be more polite.

Kaiba just "Hned".

"I'm sorry Yami-sama but if Kaiba wants to be an insufferable idiot then I will just have to make up a few comebacks too. Kaiba likes to insult people so you turn it back at him until he gives up."

"I know but I'd rather not get fired."

"I'm very sorry Yami-sama."

"It is ok."

Yami took Mahhado to his office and told him to wait there for a moment. A few minutes later, after a lot of yelling from Kaiba and Yami, Kaiba came storming into the room with Yami in tow.

"You! Magician! Your are going to look after Mokuba when he comes back from summer school."

"My name is Mahhado not magician. I'll look after Mokuba but you have to drive him to the game shop."

"Fine. Now get out of my sight, you idiot magician."

"My name Ma-hha-do. What do you not understand about me having a name?" his voice then softened as he turned to Yami. "I'll be watching the game shop if you need me, Yami-sama, good-bye." And without another word he disappeared.

"Wha-?"

"Magic Kaiba."

-After school at Domino Elementary summer school-

Mokuba was waiting for the limo to pick him up. A few minutes later the limo came to stop in front of him. Mokuba got on.

"Kaiba-sama requests that we drive you to the Kame Game shop, A man that Kaiba-sama calls 'magician' will be waiting for you."

"You mean Mahhado-kun?"

"I'm not sure."

When the driver stopped at the game shop, Mahhado was waiting outside. Mokuba immediately got off the limo and ran to greet him.

"Hello Mokuba-kun, I see you're very excited."

"Hi! I can't believe 'niisama actually let you look after me!"

"It's probably because Yami-sama told him that I could use magic to protect you."

"Really? Cool! I wanna see!"

"After you finish your homework." Mahhado said as they went into the game shop.

"I'm hungry, is there any thing to eat?"

"What do you want?"

"Eggs?"

"Ok."

"Wait a second, you can cook?"

"Yes but please don't tell your brother that. The last thing I need is for him to call me a housewife "

Mokuba giggled. "Blackmail!"

Mahhado sighed "I'll be in the kitchen, start some of your homework"

A few minutes later, Mahhado came into the living room with a plate and a glass of juice.

"Here. When you are done put them in the sink. Finish your home work and I'll show you some magic. I'll be in the shop if you need help."

"Ok."

Mahhado went behind the counter and waited for any customers to come.

After waiting a while, Yugi's friends came into the shop.

"Hey, where's Yugi?", Ryou asked.

Mahhado had gone to check on Mokuba and when he came and saw people in the shop when he put up the closed sign, by reflex he pulled out his staff and pointed it at them.

Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou immediately jumped back.

"Whoa Mahhado-kun, It's just us." Honda said.

Mahhado put his staff down. "I'm sorry I scared you, I was a bit startled."

"Its ok Mahhado-kun." Anzu replied.

"Though there is just one thing that is bothering me."

"What?" They asked.

"Why is the tomb robber here?" There was a flash of light from the Sennen ring and Ryou's hair became spikier.

"So Mahhado, still sore because I kicked your ass 3,000 years ago?"

T.B.C

Thank you for the encouraging reviews.

This is NOT a shonen-ai so don't think anything wrong and perverted. Kaiba and Mahhado might be FRIENDS, I'm not sure.

Please R&R


	4. Sparks fly between Bakura and Mahhado

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga.

Chapter 4: Sparks fly between Bakura and Mahhado

"So Mahhado, still sore because I kicked your ass 3,000 years ago?"

Mahhado felt his temper rise. "You don't have your Diabound to protect you so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Mahhado had it. "Shut the hell up if you know what's good for you." He said as he pointed his staff at Bakura and sent sparks flying at him.

"If you try to attack me you'll hurt Ryou as well."

Mahhado was about to retort when Mokuba came running into the shop.

"Mahhado-kun! I'm done with my homework! You promised that you would show me magic when I was done."

Bakura started to laugh. "You baby-sitting the Kaiba brat? You've gone soft priest."

Mahhado's temper reached the limit. He started to chant something that only Bakura could understand.

Bakura's laughter immediately stopped, "You're n-not seriously going to d-do that?" Bakura stuttered.

Mahhado paid no heed to Bakura stuttering, he continued to chant as if nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and then there were two Bakuras.

"Now that you are separated from your host I can attack you, so run." Mahhado said in a soft, dangerous manner.

"Umm, I think I'll shut up now."

"Good."

Mokuba was amazed. "That was so cool! Can you show me something else?"

Everyone sweat-dropped. "I wasn't supposed to show you that but what kind of magic do you want to see?"

"Umm… how abou-"

Mokuba was cut off when the phone rang. Mahhado went to pick it up.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop here. How may I help you?"

"Did you separate us Mahhado?"

Mahhado was surprised. Had the spell affected his masters too?

"Uh… it was originally only supposed to work for Bakura. I had no idea that it would affect you too. I'm so-"

"Why didn't you tell us that you could do this? It's perfect! Now we have our own bodies!"

"Uh well.."

"We can work with twice the speed now! I have to go tell Kaiba, bye."

"What will your grandpa say?"

"We can explain when we come back."

"Ok, and Yugi-sama's friends are here."

"Keep them entertained and bye"-click-

Mahhado put down the phone. 'Well, that was weird' he thought.

Mokuba decided to start talking again. "So, can you show the 'Mystical Boxes' trick?"

"I need some one to switch with and I'm sure that Yugi-sama likes his furniture."

"Switch with Bakura then." Jou suggested.

"Hey! Why me?"

"Cause you're an evil sadistic bastard and I have a feeling dat Mahhado doesn't like ya much anyway."

"It's true that I don't like the tomb raider much but I'd rather not be charged for murder. Why don't you choose something else Mokuba?"

Bakura let out a breath he was holding in relief.

"Ok then, Magical Hats!."

"Bakura will be my volunteer."

Bakura stiffened again.

"The tomb raider will choose a hat that he thinks I'm under and attack it."

Bakura smirked. This was going to be fun.

Mahhado cast a spell and four hats appeared on top of him.

"You better not shoot the hats too hard or you might hurt Mahhado Bakura." Ryou said nervously.

"Don't worry, hikari, I won't kill the priest, just fatally wound."

"Bakura!"

"Only kidding."

Bakura chose the second hat to the left. He shot a blast of shadow magic at the said hat. After the smoke cleared there was a Dark Magician on the ground coughing.

"Damn it tomb raider, no magic detecting –cough- screw it, never mind."

Bakura's smirk grew even wider. "Darn it, it didn't make you faint. I was hoping that the spell would work better."

"Correction tomb raider, I'm a shadow monster. Shadow magic doesn't work on me as well."

Bakura's smirk turned into a frown. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I would rather keep my head than having it cut off."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "This is cool! I can't wait to tell niisama about your magic!"

"Better not, Mokuba-san, your brother hates the sight of me. He will freak if you tell him about our little quarrel."

"Ok."

"Guess we should be going, tell Yugi that we said hi."

"Sure."

And Yugi-tachi left.

Mahhado turned to Mokuba. "So what would you like to do now?"

"Can you draw?"

"A little. I'm not very good at it though."

"Let's have a little drawing contest between you and me."

"Ok."

"The topic will be duel monsters: humanoid and dragon type."

They started to draw. After an hour of drawing and coloring the pictures were done.

"What did you draw, Mahhado-kun? I drew the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Really? What a coincidence, I did too."

"Can I see?"

"Sure, but it isn't very good."

Mahhado revealed his picture of the dragon: Detailed from the shiny armor to the blue eyes.

Mokuba's eyes nearly popped out of his head. The dragon was so realistic it was as if it was going to pop right out of the page.

"Your picture makes mine look like a toddler scribble."

"You can give this to your brother as a gift if you'd like, just don't tell him that I drew it."

"Hontou?"

"Yes."

"Arigato Mahhado-kun." Mokuba said when it was time to leave.

"Dou itashi-mashte."

"What did you give him Mahhado kun?"

Mahhado jumped. "Oh Yami-sama, Yugi-sama, it's just you."

"Of course it's just us, who else has tri-colored hair? So tell me, what did you give Mokuba?"

"I drew a picture of the Blue Eyes and said he could give it to Kaiba if he didn't tell him I drew it."

"You can do a lot of things can't you?"

"Let me see, I can cook, draw, sow, play sports, and other things."

"You sow?"

"My apprentice likes to fall a lot and rips her dress. I end up sowing it back together."

"I see."

"Yami-kun, I'm hungry. Can't we go in and get something to eat?"

"Ask Mahhado-kun, I can't cook."

"Dinner is on the table Yugi-sama."

"Ok, thanks."

Yugi ran into the house.

"You now that Kaiba will post your picture up in the news to find who drew it if Mokuba doesn't tell him."

"Oh dear."

"I suspected as much."

-At the Kaiba Mansion-

"Who drew this picture Mokuba? I have to admit I'm quite impressed. Not many people can get even close to what the Blue Eyes looks like, this person is pretty good."

"Uh… the person just gave the picture to me and told me to give it to you. I didn't catch his face."

"Then tomorrow this drawing will be in the newspaper and we'll find out who drew it."

'I doomed, what will Mahhado do?' Mokuba thought worriedly.

T.B.C

Please R&R


	5. Too Much Publicity is bad for the Health

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute.

Thank you for the encouraging reviews, like I said, constructive criticism is tolerated. If you need translations, post your questions up.

* * *

Chapter 5: Too much publicity is bad for the health.

'I'm doomed, what will Mahhado do?' Mokuba thought worriedly.

-The next day-

It was Saturday and Yami didn't work so the stayed at home and watched "the box with moving pictures" a.k.a the television. When they flipped to a channel to watch the news the were very surprised at what they saw:

The news report:

"_Seto Kaiba has wished for us to find the artist who drew this drawing shown here: (insert blue eyes drawing). If anyone claims to have drawn the picture, Kaiba requests that you bring another drawing that can match the quality as proof. And now to…." _

Mahhado accidentally dropped a plate of food. It clattered to the floor. There was deafening silence as they stared at him. The only noise in the room was the television.

"Um… I'll clean that up." Mahhado stuttered as he rushed to pick up the mess he had made. The phone rang soon after.

"Ill get it." Yugi said as he picked up the home phone.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Gomen ne gomen ne!" Mokuba's voice burst into the phone.

"What's wrong Mokuba-san?"

"Is Mahhado-kun ok?"

"He's a bit shaken at the news report but I'm sure he's all right."

"It's all my fault. If I had told niisama that Mahhado-kun drew the picture then it wouldn't end up like this. Can you get him on the phone? I want to apologize."

"Sure, just one moment." Yugi covered the phone. "Mahhado-kun! It's for you!"

Mahhado walked shakily to the phone. "Hello?"

"Gomenasai Mahhado-kun. I wanted to stop niisama from putting it live news but he wouldn't listen. He said that he was going to find the person who drew it."

"Its' ok Mokuba-san. I'll talk to your brother and get things sorted out. I just want to know if he'll put me on the news."

"I'm not sure, there is a good chance he might though."

"The last thing I ever need or want is publicity."

"I kinda figured that out. You're not a very public person; actually you're really shy compared to most men."

"I am?"

'Yup. You blush at the slightest things."

"Oh kami, I thought I stopped that habit."

"Anyway, usually men would love a fan club but you seemed to have no interest in girls."

"More like rabid dogs than girls (Mokuba laughed at that). You a very observant little kid you know."

"You have to observant if you want to tell niisama's emotions; especially since he's nicknamed the ice prince."

"Oh. What do you suggest I draw to show your brother as proof?"

"Draw the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and can you draw yourself for me?"

"Sure, How do I meet your brother?"

"There is a huge line of people trying to claim your picture as theirs. Just get in that line."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."-click-

Yami looked at Mahhado, "So how did it go?"

"I need to draw the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and myself."

"I see. Where did you learn to draw that well?"

"When in the shadow realm it gets quite boring so I draw during free time."

"How did you learn to cook?"

"You would only eat the food I made when you were little."

Yami tried to hide a blush. "Oh, my memories weren't very clear about when I was little."

"I know, now I have to draw the pictures to give to Kaiba and Mokuba."

"May we watch you?"

"Of course."

The house became quiet as Yami and Yugi watched him draw. It was amazing at how the pencil seemed to dance around the paper to form the ultimate dragon. After the sketch was done, it was time to add the color. Mahhado seemed to pull a color pencil set from out of nowhere. When he was done , he drew a picture of himself and colored it. Then to their surprise, he pulled out another paper and drew Yami and Yugi standing together. On top he wrote "all as one" and handed it to them.

"It's for us?"

"Yes, I hope you like the picture Yami-sama."

"We love it, arigato Mahhado-kun!"

"Your welcome, know I must go see Kaiba."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Teleporting works well."

"Ok Mahhado, wish you luck."

"Good-bye." And with a little pop, he disappeared.

-At the Kaiba Mansion-

When Mahhado appeared in front of the mansion, he was surprised at how many people were trying to claim his picture as theirs.

'Do they love publicity that much?' he pondered as he got in line. He felt his cheeks heat up as people looked at him. (He's a nice looking guy, what can I say?) When it was his turn, he could not stop himself from blushing furiously.

"Name?" the secretary asked

"Uh…M-Mahhado" he managed to stutter.

"Seto Kaiba's office is down that hallway, first door to the left."

"C-can you just uh…g-give him the pictures instead?"

"If that is what you want…"

"Y-yes!" He pulled out two portfolios and gave them to the secretary. 'I have got to stop stuttering,' he thought. "The blue portfolio is for Mokuba and the silver on is for Kaiba"

He then proceeded to run out of the gates, leaving a very confused secretary and several staring people.

'Mokuba is right, I am too shy.' He thought as he teleported back to the Mutou household.

"Back so soon?" a voice startled Mahhado out of his thoughts.

"Yami-sama." He acknowledged with a bow.

"No need to bow, Mahhado-kun. Tell me, why are blushing so furiously?"

This statement made Mahhado blush even more. "It's n-nothing Yami-sama." 'Oh great, now I'm stuttering again.' Mahhado thought. 'I really need to be less shy.' (A/N: NO Shonen-ai just close friendship. No matter how much I try, I can't write shonen-ai, sorry.)

"You're stuttering, did Kaiba do something to you? You seem very nervous."

"N-no Yami-sama, I just get embarrassed easily."

"What embarrassed you? Was it Kaiba?"

"No, it was just the people that were staring at me weirdly."

Yami chuckled. "I should have known, you're really shy person aren't you?"

"Hai, I thought I corrected the problem but the again, there isn't really anything that you could be embarrassed about in the shadow realm."

"You didn't even see Kaiba did you?"

"No, I was too nervous."

"I have a feeling that Kaiba will announce your drawings to the public for the sake of embarrassing you."

Mahhado suddenly felt very light-headed. "I need to sleep. All this nervousness is getting to me."

T.B.C

I hope you like it. Please tell me what I did wrong. I want to make my story better so R&R please.

To Dragon C. Chan: Is that a good 'dude' or a bad 'dude'?


	6. Too Shy For your Own Good

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan, Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga and Shonen Jump is the distributer. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute.

The updates will be slower now since school started again.

Chapter 6: Too shy for your own good and Murderous Threats.

Mahhado suddenly felt very light-headed. "I need to sleep. All this nervousness is getting to me."

"Take a nap, you will feel better afterwards"

"That's a great idea."

Mahhado went to his room and collapsed on the bed. He was tired and all this excitement was making it worse. He fell asleep almost immediately.

-Dream sequence-

"_Master Mahhado!"_

"_Yes Mana?"_

"_Can you take me to the marketplace?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to see what it's like and since the guards wouldn't let me outside the palace, I was wondering if you could take me."_

"_Are you done with your studies?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Alright, let's go then, but we are coming back really soon."_

"_Yay!"_

_-At the market place-_

"_Wow, these things are so pretty."_

"_We are going back to the palace in 20 minutes."_

"_Aww, can't we stay longer?"_

"_No."_

"_Fine but can we got to a tavern?"_

"_No!"_

"_Pleeaaasssee?" (Puppy dog eyes)_

"_No." (Stiff)_

"_Why not?"_

"_I just don't want to."_

"_You never refuse something unless you have a reason, Master Mahhado. Come on, why?"_

"_I don't want to go in there"_

"_Then I'll go in myself."_

"_Wait, Mana!"_

_-In the tavern-_

"_Sorry Master Mahhado, I just wanted to see what was inside."_

"_Now that you see, can we get out?" (Extremely nervous)_

"_Why are you so-"_

"_Hey look, it's the high priest Mahhado."_

"_He's so handsome."_

"_Personally, I think that High priest Seth is cuter but Mahhado is a lot nicer."_

_(Mahhado turns red)_

"_Come on Mana let's GO." (Blushing like mad already)_

"_Fine, fine."_

-End Dream sequence.-

Mahhado woke up with a red face, still blushing like mad. 'This is not going to get better. Maybe I should go downstairs and drink some water.'

When Mahhado got downstairs, He was greeted by Yami and Yugi.

"Mahhado-kun, why are you so red?"

"I'm still red?"

"Yes."

"It was just a dream."

"Oh."

"Mahhado was drinking water when the phone rang. 'Again? Why does phone always have to ring?'

"I'll get the phone."(Yami)

"Moshi moshi?"

"Alright Yami, get the magician on the phone."

"His name is Mahhado and why should I give him the phone? You embarrassed him enough as it is."

"I just want to talk to him."

"Fine, but if you do anything to make Mahhado turn even the slightest bit red, you will be in the shadow realm before you know it."

"Just get him on the phone."

"Wait." Yami put the phone down. "Mahhado, your phone."

"Who is it?"

"Its Kaiba."

'Damn. Why does Kaiba have to torment me?' Mahhado thought. "Coming." Mahhado muttered.

"Hello?"

"Where did you learn to draw like that Magician?"

"It was boring in the shadow realm." Mahhado was already pissed off at Seto after just five seconds of talking to him.

"Hn. Are you really that shy? My secretary said that you went speeding out of the gates red as a tomato."

"Shut up Kaiba." Mahhado's patience was wearing thin.

"And Mokuba accidentally let slip that you could cook. You're really a housewife you know. I've never heard of a duel monster that could cook." Kaiba paid no attention to Mahhado's warning tone and kept on pushing his buttons.

Mahhado had it. "Forget the damned phone!" He slammed the phone down and teleported to right into his office. (Decked out battle style)

"If don't shut the hell up, I will not hesitate as to blow your head off." His staff was pointed directly at (A/N: Shy with a temper when he gets mad, ne? I always liked that combanation.)

Kaiba realized that Mahhado wasn't kidding and promptly shut his mouth.

"Good." Mahhado lowered his staff and looked at him with such a piercing glare it would make Kaiba shudder. "If dare mention anything to anyone than I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"You think idle threats will scare me?" Kaiba glared back

Mahhado stalked up to his desk and drew out a sword. (A/N: See the "Dark Magician Knight" card, it's a smaller version). "I don't make idle threats Kaiba, you will come to know that I am always true to my word." His voice was soft and threatening. He leaned closer and brushed his weapon against Kaiba's neck. "Heed my warning Kaiba, or you will regret messing with the Dark Magician." Mahhado then disappeared, leaving a successfully freaked out CEO to his work. (I doubt he'll get anything done though.)

When Mahhado appeared back at the Kame Game Shop, Yami was waiting for him.

"What happened? You slammed the phone down and disappeared." Yami asked.

"Kaiba and I had a little _discussion_ that's all."

"Do I want to know what you did?"

"No." The subject was just left there.

"Do you duel?"

"I'm a Duel Monster, Yami-sama, I listen to what tell me to do _in_ a duel. I don't duel myself."

"Well, I'm going to a mini competition and I think you need to come. What would happen if I were to summon you?"

"That's a question to dwell on. I'll come with you then."

"Great! Its starts in…holy crap! Five minutes!"

"We can teleport. Where does this tournament start?"

"Clock Tower Square."

"Ok." And with blast of dark energy, they were at the square. That earned some looks from people and a slight blush from Mahhado.

Announcer- "I herby announce the tournament rules.

* * *

T.B.C

Don't try writing a chapter at 9:30pm just after you finished your home and is suffering from too much thinking and a bit of writers block accompanied with a cold.

Thanks for the reviews.

My Seto: Am I really that good?

Dragon C. Chan: Thanks for the encouragement!

Shadows: Here's your "more"

Charmedllgirl: I forgot to add that but yes I know Sorry if this is a really bad chapter.

Shadow/phantomness: I can't write shonen-ai if my life depended on it but that doesn't mean I don't like it. I tried and it turned out ugly.

Sorry for the late review responses and thank you all for supporting and R&R


	7. Tournament begins and ends

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute.

Ok peeps. I've got a challenge to purpose for you readers. I haven't seen many fanfics with the Dark Magician as the main character. My challenge is: write a fanfic with the dark magician in it as the main character. I prefer no Dark Magician girl. Harry Potter cross-overs are fine. Shonen-ai, AU, is fine. I will choose the winners on 2/14, Valentine's Day. Good luck!

* * *

Chapter 7: The tournament begins! (And ends)

Announcer- "I herby announce the tournament rules:

The rules are same as battle city.

Each person receives a blank card, collect 5 and come back to the square.

First eight people to get back to the square will be entered into the finals.

I wish you all good luck, now let the tournament begin!

Yami and Mahhado smirked, this was going to be easy.

"Hey Spiky, I want to duel you!" A boy with red hair walked up to them.

"Sure thing" Yami's smirk widened and they inserted their decks into their duel discs.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison. Mahhado just stood beside Yami and watched.

(A/N: Do you really want to read all the stuff about the duel? I wouldn't so I'll skip to the part where he summons Mahhado, ne?)

"I sacrifice Big Shield Gondum and Celtic Guardian to summon my all powerful Dark Magician, also known as Mahhado." Yami said smugly.

"You named you card? That is just dumb, who would name a card?" The red haired boy laughed.

"Excuse me but last time I checked, Mahhado is not a card." Yami's dueling face was put up and Mahhado changed into battle style and stepped into the game.

The boy was shocked. "B-but how? The Dark Magician's nothing but a stupid card!"

"I'm not stupid and I can understand what you are saying so say good bye to your monster." Mahhado sent a blast at his last monster, blowing it into smithereens, and destroying the rest of his life points.

The boy stepped back in fright, "D-don't hurt me, please!"

"Why the hell would I want to hurt you? Yami-sama won the duel so you have to give him the card." Mahhado switched back into his "Normal" clothing and walked towards him.

"H-here, take the c-card." The boy stuttered and shoved the card into Mahhado's hand. He then proceeded to run away as fast as possible.

'Am I really that intimidating? He stutters worse than I do.' Mahhado mused.

"You really scared him, Mahhado." Yami smirked as he took the card from Mahhado.

"Am I really that scary? I stutter when I get embarrassed and that's like, most of the time." Mahhado was surprised.

"You may be shy, but you can really scare the living daylights out of someone when you are angry." Yami said, amused. "And we collected all five cards so lets get back to the square."

-At the square-

"Yami-kun, Mahhado-kun!" Mokuba cam running towards them from out of nowhere.

"Mokuba-san, what are you doing here?" Yami asked curiously.

"I need to talk with Mahhado."

"What is it Mokuba-san?"

"You can be really scary sometimes you know, niisama came out of his office muttering something about "Magician" I figured it had something to do with you so I checked the security cameras."

"I didn't mean to scare your brother that badly, I just wanted him to get to point." Mahhado was preparing to get yelled at.

"That was so cool! Do you think can help me scare away the bullies that keep picking on me?"

Mahhado was a bit taken aback, Mokuba wasn't mad? "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, niisama need to know that he isn't the center of the universe."

"Mokuba-san is very accurate." Yami said, trying to fight back laughter. "Oh and Mokuba, do you happen to have a copy of that scene with Mahhado? I want to see it and a few other reasons too." Yami broke into an evil grin.

Mokuba grinned back. "Of course, I knew you would ask that question."

Mokuba stuck his hand into his backpack and pulled out a DVD. He handed it to Yami and said, "Use it wisely." He giggled and ran off.

"Blackmail." Yami said. And they walked off to win the tournament.

-Back at home-

"Yugi, we're back!" Yami called out.

"Yugi came running out to greet them. "Mahhado-kun, Yami, you're back! I know you guys won the tournament so you don't have to say that."

"We also brought home some Kaiba blackmail, courtesy of Mokuba-san." Yami snickered and Mahhado turned a bit pink. (Again with the blush!)

"Yami, that's not nice!" Yugi said.

"But aibou, don't you want to want to see how Mahhado scared the hell out of Kaiba?"

"Mahhado-kun can scare someone? Ok, you got me, I do want to see Mahhado scare someone." Yugi said in a very un-yugilike fashion.

"Ok, then let's take a look at this DVD." Yami put the disc in the DVD player. There was a bit of black screen and the little clip started.

After it was over, both Yami and Yugi were staring incredulously at a very red Mahhado.

"That-"

"Was-"

"The-"

"Scariest-"

"Version-"

"Of-"

"You-"

"I-"

"Ever-"

"Saw." (Yami and Yugi alternate speaking)

"Uh, Kaiba kind of got me mad so…"

"Kaiba would flip if he knew we had a copy of this."

"Are you really going to blackmail him, Yami-sama?"

"Are you not comfortable with this because you're in it?"

"N-no, it's just that…" Mahhado was starting to stutter again.

"You're Embarrassed, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Mahhado nodded wordlessly, trying to will his blush away. It clearly wasn't working because he was just getting redder.

"I won't show this to anyone if you don't want me to." Yami finally said.

"T-that would be a-a lot better."

"You need training on how not to blush." Yami said with his eyebrow raised.

"I know, but I can't help it." Mahhado looked a bit downcast.

"You are going to hang out with Yugi and his friends tomorrow, it might help you to get out more."

"Thank you Yami-sama, but are you sure I'm not a burden?"

"You are as much of a burden as my deck is, which is not a burden at all." Yami said. "And I'm sure Yugi-tachi already think of you as a friend."

"Ok."

T.B.C

Yay! Reviews are the greatest! You people are all so encouraging!

This Chapter is dedicated to my readers who want to read more even if I'm tired as hell.

Please R&R '

Oyasumi.


	8. A trip to the arcade

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute.

The contest is still in effect, please write.

Chapter 8: A day with Yugi-tachi

* * *

-Monday- 

Yami had already left for Kaiba corp. He had told Mahhado the previous day that Yugi was going to take him to hang out at the arcade with his friends.

"Yugi-sama, are you sure you want me to come with you? Who will look after the shop?" Mahhado obviously did not want to go somewhere that public. Sadly, Yugi was oblivious to it all.

"It'll be fun! Besides, ji-chan is looking after the shop today so come on!" Yugi, the always optimistic one shouted.

"uh, ok." Mahhado was still unsure.

"Mahhado-kun, you have to change, you can't go to the arcade in your bed clothes." Yugi was a bit high one sugar and acting like a six-year old. "I'll help you pick." He rushed upstairs and a minute later came down holding Mahhado's staff, and a lot of purple stuff and a green shirt. He shoved Mahhado into the bathroom and threw the clothes in.

"Hurry up Mahhado-kun, we're going to be late!" Ok, maybe an extremely sugar-high Yugi.

Mahhado put on his clothes and walked out. I matched very nicely but it was a bit too tight for his liking. 'Better bring my staff, don't want to get glomped again.' Mahhado thought. "Yugi-sama, are you ready?"

"Yes! Let's go!" Yugi dragged Mahhado out the door and to the arcade.

-At the Arcade-

Yugi's friends were already there waiting for him. They didn't expect Mahhado to come too.

"Hey Yugi, Mahhado-kun is here too?" Ryou asked

"The magician that blushes because people look at him is here? This is going to be fun." Bakura smirked

Mahhado turned a bit pink. "Shut it Bakura."

"See? He blushes for no reason."

"Give the guy a break will ya? He can't help it if he's shy." Jou said.

Unfortunately, that statement just made Mahhado blush even more.

"It's o-ok Jou-kun, you don't have t-to defend me; I do blush for no reason so Bakura does have a right to tease me about it."

"Oh, is the almighty Dark Magician stuttering? Seriously, you can be scary when you're angry but you're so fun to tease." Bakura started to make Mahhado's face become crimson red and hang his head in shame.

"Stop teasing Mahhado Bakura." Yugi thought of an idea, if Yami could make Mahhado come alive could he activate a magic card? Yugi decided to give it a shot. He flooded the magic card with shadow magic. Card? Knight's Title (A/N: Its used to transform Dark Magician to Dark Magician Knight.)

Suddenly Mahhado started to glow, After the light died down. Mahhado was still there but dressed as the Dark Magician Knight.

"Yugi-sama…?" Mahhado felt shadow magic coming from Yugi.

Yugi held up the magic and nodded. "I full authority of taking care of Bakura."

Mahhado smirked in understanding. His blush immediately disappeared. He headed strait for Bakura, who by then had realized what happened and started to retreat.

"Now who's scared Bakura?" He pointed his sword directly at Bakura's neck and a fraction of a grin appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"I give, I won't tease you for the rest of today." Bakura said "Jeez, your mood changes from girly girl to frightening mage in a fraction of a second." Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Just because I blush does not mean that I'm a girl." Mahhado retorted, now back to his "normal" clothing.

"Ok…let's go into the arcade then." Honda said.

So they went in. Yugi and Ryou went to the more strategic games area, Honda and Jou went to the fighting games area, and that left Mahhado and Bakura. (Anzu isn't here)

"I always get stuck with you don't I." Mahhado groaned.

Bakura was grinning. " I challenge to you to that fighting game, or are you too scared that I'll whoop you again?"

"I would accept but I have no idea how to play." Mahhado was not going to be dragged into any foolish game without first using the rules

"It's simple." Bakura explained the game and Mahhado, being Mahhado, accepted on one condition, no use of shadow magic.

After half an hour…

"I want a rematch!" Bakura ranted.

"Can't you just admit you lost? I beat you the last 15 times." Mahhado was leaning against the machine calmly and examining his fingernails.

"NO!" Bakura yelled

"What are you yelling about Bakura?" Ryou asked

"I beat him at this game 15 times in a row and he still won't accept his loss." Mahhado said calmly.

Yugi and Ryou burst out laughing. "You got whooped Bakura!" They were hysterical with laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Bakura snarled. "High priest, I want a rematch!"

"How many times do I have to repeat, 'NO' for you to understand?" Mahhado was getting frustrated.

Then Bakura had an idea. "Hey high priest, you can dance can't you?"

The blush returned. "…"

"I thought so. Why don't you show everyone how you can dance?"

"It's a different style." Mahhado was red now.

"Then watch them dance and learn. Then I dare you to have a dance off with that person over there."

"I can't possibly learn that fast and what makes you think I'm going to accept your dare?" Mahhado said angrily.

"Because Yugi wants to see too."

Yugi was doing puppy eyes at Mahhado. "Oh please oh please oh please? I want to see you dance."

'Don't look down don't look down, damn I looked down.' "Alright but I have to watch them dance for a while."

"Yay!" Yugi immediately hugged Mahhado.

"Choking, I can't breathe, can you please let go, Yugi-sama?" Mahhado choked out.

"Oh. Sorry." Yugi let go.

After observing a few people dance, Mahhado calculated a plan.

"Who wants to try and beat me now?" The man on the stage asked.

"He will!" Bakura pushed Mahhado onto the stage and snickered. "Good luck High Priest."

Mahhado was bright red by this point. 'Why did I get myself into this mess?' He threw off his trench-coat to reveal a green sleeveless shirt. 'I shouldn't get embarrassed now.' He then put his staff down.

"What's your name?" the man asked

"Call me Dark." He had no intention on letting him know his real name.

"Ok Dark, ready to lose?"

"Don't start boasting before this game even starts, you can brag all you want if you win." Mahhado sounded surprisingly confident, which surprised Bakura.

'Maybe he isn't as shy as I thought.'

"You mean when I win." The teen bragged

"Let's just start the game." Mahhado pushed his blush off and focused on the dance floor.

The song started. It was a fast stepping song. Mahhado immediately sprang into action. His dancing was incredibly smooth and flowed with the music perfectly.

Everyone was amazed at how well he could dance; even Bakura's eyes widened a bit.

The teen got nervous and tried to trip him several times. Fortunately, Mahhado was also trained in martial arts so he dodged the assaults easily. By the end of the song, it was clear who had won.

Mahhado slipped his trench-coat on, picked up his staff and stepped of the stage.

Yugi ran up to congratulate Mahhado. "That was great Mahhado-kun, you dance like a pro!" (And now to the blushing done by none other than Mahhado."

"Why "Dark"?" Bakura came walking towards them.

"Because it was my nickname in the shadow realm."

"Really? Can I call you Dark-san too?"

"If you'd like Yugi-sama."

Jou and Honda appeared in the crowd. "That was some cool moves you pulled off, "Dark"."

Mahhado blushed. "It's not that good." He said as they walked out of the arcade.

-At the Kame game shop-

"Ja ne, Yugi, Mahhado, see ya some other time."

"Bye." Yugi shouted

This was a very interesting day at the arcade indeed.

T.B.C

* * *

Review people and thanks for the reviews already there.

All your reviews are so encouraging!

I would like to have 30 reviews, its my goal to accomplish.


	9. Mahhado is afraid of

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute.

The contest is still in effect, please write.

Chapter 9: Mahhado's afraid of…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mahhado's shout was heard through the Kame Game shop and probably across the street too.

Yugi and Yami came rushing into his room. "What's wrong Mahhado-kun?" Yami asked a very stricken magician.

"N-nothing." Mahhado was failing to sound calm. 'Oh great now they'll know that I'm afraid of.."

"You're afraid of spiders? That an interesting thing to afraid of, Dark-san." Yugi was looking at the spider that was on Mahhado's bed.

Yami raised his eyebrow at that name but didn't comment on it. "I believe it is called arachnophobia, but why spiders? How can you be afraid of such a small thing?"

"I know its dumb but I just am." Mahhado was a bit more calmed down now that Yugi got rid of the spider.

"Was it something in Egypt when I was younger?" Yami asked

"Actually, it was you that made me afraid of spiders."

Flashback 

"_Mahhado, Mahhado!" Yami yelled_

"_Yes prince?"_

"_Follow me." Yami (10) took off down the hallway with Mahhado (14) following briskly._

"_When they got to the specified room, Yami pushed Mahhado in the door and locked it. (you probably know what was inside)_

_A few minutes later, Yami opened the door and out came Mahhado, eyes as big as saucers. The spiders were gone (Destroyed by magic). _

"_O-oh Ra, prince, what were you thinking?" Mahhado was twitching._

"_It was just a test. I wanted to see if it would work." Yami pulled out a spider from out of nowhere and caused Mahhado to scream._

"_I guess it worked." Yami laughed._

End flashback 

"That's how it happened." Mahhado was twitching.

"Ah, I see." Yami was finding it hard to contain his laughter. "Maybe I should remember a bit more of the pranks I did to you and Seth."

"I was in second after Seth for the people you loved to prank and pull tricks on. Seth because it was fun seeing him loose his temper and me because I blush easily." Mahhado mused. 'please don't remember, please don't remember.'

"I think there was a time when I pantsed you in front of my father and a few other officials." (A/N: For those of you who don't know what "pantsed" means, it's to pull down someone's pants.)

Flashback 

_Yami's father was having a meeting with a few high officials. He decided to have them meet his son and the high priest in training._

"_Atemu, Mahhado, I want you to meet a few officials." Mahhado bowed nicely to them._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Mahhado, being polite would always be the first one to greet people. Yami followed suite._

_Yami had an idea. He sneaked behind Mahhado and pulled down his pants, all the way down. _

_Mahhado's face became as red as Yami's eyes. He was mortified. "P-please excuse m-me." He ran out of the room while pulling his pants back up._

_The pharaoh and the high officials couldn't help but laugh. "That wasn't very nice Atemu, go and apologize to Mahhado." _

"_Yes father." Yami felt a bit of regret, perhaps he had gone too far with the pranks._

_He went to Mahhado's room and knocked. "Come in."_

_Yami walked into the room. It was very neat with a bookshelf full of spell books and a desk._

"_I'm sorry I embarrassed you Mahhado, I over-did it."_

"_Its ok prince. I'm just too shy."_

_End Flashback_

Mahhado was blushing. "Yes you did pants me once, in front of the former pharaoh and the high officials."

"Let me think, what did I do to Seth? Oh, I remember now, I dyed his hair orange."

Yet another flashback 

_Yami sneaked up onto the unsuspecting Seth, soon to be high priest, and poured orange dye on his head. He then sped out of the room._

"_PRINCE!!"_

_Seth covered his hair with a cloth when he went to a meeting in the afternoon._

_Seth, why do you have a cloth on you head?" One of the high priests asked._

"_The prince dyed my hair orange."_

_The pharaoh and the priests' eyebrows raised. _

"_Atemu again?" The pharaoh said with an amused look._

_Seth just muttered something unintelligible and walked out._

_End Flashback_

"Seth was about ready to drown you in the Nile." Mahhado grinned.

"What other things did you do?" Yugi asked.

"Mahhado-kun did something once. He surprised my father because he is usually quiet and shy." Yami said

"What did you do, Dark-san?"

"Wait, before you tell him, why does Yugi call you "Dark"?"

"Because that's what the other shadow monsters call me."

"I see."

"So what _did _you do Dark-san?"

"I cast a spell on Seth; when ever some says his name, he would trip and fall."

Flashback 

"_Seth!" The pharaoh called to the blue-eyed teen._

_Crash! Seth tripped_

"_Yes Pharaoh?" Seth said after he got up._

"_You keep tripping today, did Atemu do something?" The pharaoh was about to call for Yami when,_

"_It isn't the prince's fault, Pharaoh, I cast a spell on him." Mahhado emerged into the room_

"_Why?" The Pharaoh was surprised, Mahhado pulling a prank on someone was unthinkable._

"_Seth insults about every little thing I do wrong, including my magic abilities. This spell activates when someone other than me says his name. If he couldn't counter it than he must not be as good as me." Mahhado stated calmly._

"_Undo the spell right now Mahhado!!" Seto shouted furiously._

"_Fine." Mahhado waved his hand and Seth felt the spell lift. "I don't like being insulted so it's best not to anger me." Mahhado then disappeared_

_End Flashback_

"Wow, Mahhado, you can strategize very well when it comes to pranks." Yugi was amazed.

"Yeah, it worked until he found out that I was afraid of spiders."

T.B.C

This is a bad place to cut off but its getting late and I have get to bed. Please R&R thank you

This chapter is really short so don't kill me please.

It's mainly flash backs I hope you like it


	10. Oh Dear Ra

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute.

The contest is still in effect, please write.

Dark Magician: It would be nice to see some new fanfiction about me but please, I don't like being portrayed as an idiot.

Bakura: Its not like you aren't an idiot.

Me: Shut it Bakura or I'll dye your hair orange too.(see previous chapter)

Bakura:…

Me: Good. And on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 10: Oh dear Ra

"Yeah, it worked until he found out that I was afraid of spiders."

Summer vacation was almost over, Mahhado was like part of the family now. He still called Yami and Yugi "sama" though. Now there was a problem. School.

"Dark-san, can you make yourself look younger?" Yugi asked while sitting on the couch readying his backpack.

"Yes, why?" Mahhado was trying to learn Kanji by himself. It was proving to be a very difficult task indeed. 'I'm going to need glasses soon' He thought.

"I was wondering if you could come to school with me." Yugi's eyes got big and watery. "Pleeaase?"

"I can go but my personality isn't exactly that of a teenager's." Mahhado said uncertainly. 'Curse the eyes.'

"Yami doesn't act like a teenager but he's going." Yugi said excitedly

"I'll go, I guess.."

"Can I see you as a teenager?" Yugi was curious, what would Mahhado look like?

"Ok." Mahhado drew out his staff and mumbled something. There was a bit of light and Mahhado became shorter. His eyes became slightly more innocent, hair stayed purple but went shoulder length, and his clothes became smaller and more fitting.

"You're going to be on the school's 'most hot and sexy boys' list along with Kaiba and Yami." Yugi smiled innocently as Mahhado paled several shades. (Yugi is really innocent ne? sarcasm)

'Ra have mercy.' Mahhado thought worriedly.

-The next day-

"Dark-san, Yami-kun! We're going to be late!" Yugi yelled as he frantically stuffed toast into his mouth.

"One problem Yugi-sama, I DON'T HAVE A UNIFORM!" Mahhado was a bit miffed.

"Borrow Yami's, I accidentally got him one that was too big, I think it will fit you though." Yugi was trying to get his shoes on.

Mahhado came downstairs a second later fully dressed and ready except that his shoulder length hair was messed up and flying in different directions. "Remind me why I'm wake up at 6am to get to school again?"

"You can learn something. Besides isn't it your job to protect us?" Yugi really knew how to get Mahhado to regret serving the pharaoh's hikari.

"Yugi, Aren't we supposed to be running to school by now?" Yami reminded him.

"Oh yeah, come on, let's go!" Yugi started running.

Mahhado was hovering above the ground. "Yugi-sama, don't you think it would be faster if you used magic?" Mahhado easily caught up to Yugi since he was half floating. Yami was doing the same thing.

"Oh, hehe." Yugi gave a little hop and hovered in the air

When they got to school, Yugi went in his class room and Mahhado and Yami waited outside for the teacher to call them in.

"Today we will have two new students, Yami Mutou, and Mahhado Mutou. Please welcome them to the class." The teacher said.

'When did I share their last name?' Mahhado thought.

"Mahhado-kun, its time to go in." Yami broke Mahhado out of his thought.

"Oh, ok." Mahhado was already nervous. He walked in the room with his head down.

Some of the girls gasped at the two new students. Yami was wearing the usual outfit and Mahhado was wearing the school uniform with a light purple t-shirt underneath his jacket.

Kaiba's glare was so intense that if looks could kill, you would rather be in the deepest part of the shadow realm than with him.

"Mahhado, will you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"My name is Mahhado. I prefer to be called Dark though I don't mind what you call me." Mahhado's face was red with nervousness.

"Yami?"

"My name is Yami Mutou and I'm Yugi's older brother. I transferred from a private school here." Yami was always confident

"Yami, you will sit by your brother and Mahhado… you can sit beside Seto Kaiba." The teacher was oblivious to Mahhado's look of horror.

'DAMN' Mahhado did not need to become more pale then he already was.

He sat down next to Kaiba and resisted the urge to scream "Bloody Murder."

"So magician, coming to school to protect your dear pharaoh?" Kaiba could not miss the chance to annoy Mahhado.

"Shut up, Kaiba." Mahhado muttered

"Can't attack me at school can you? Even if you could, you wouldn't want your pharaoh to get mad would you?" Kaiba was enjoying his time of getting to tease Mahhado.

"I said shut up Kaiba." Mahhado said a bit louder.

"Is there something wrong back there?" The teacher walked back to the desk Kaiba and Mahhado shared.

"No, its perfectly fine." Mahhado was blushing again.

"Is Mr. Kaiba giving you a hard time?" The teacher was a bit concerned the only reason that nobody sat next to Kaiba was because he put down anyone that looked at him.

"N-no, I-I'm fine." Mahhado's stuttering was becoming noticeable.

"Ok…" The teacher was hesitant

"Can't even look at the teacher can you?" Kaiba was pushing it.

"…" Mahhado was silent.

Yami and Yugi noticed that Mahhado was really uncomfortable with Kaiba but was too shy to speak up.

" Tanaka-sensei, Mahhado is kind of shy, what he is trying to say is that he is extremely uncomfortable with sitting next to Kaiba." Yami decided to help Mahhado a bit and tell the teacher for him.

"Is that so?" The teacher was glad that someone could understand Mahhado because he seemed to be unreadable. "Mahhado, Would you like to sit next to Mr. Bakura?"

Mahhado seemed to think about it. 'Tomb robber or arch-nemesis?' He decided that sitting next to the tomb robber was better than sitting next to Kaiba. He nodded.

"Ok, Mahhado you can move."

"So you decided to ditch the high priest, huh?" Bakura immediately said.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Mahhado's blush was gone and was replaced with a calm unreadable face.

"You would think that a High priest would want to sit next to his fellow high priest wouldn't he?"

"As much as I hate to admit, you are a lot less insufferable than Kaiba is." Mahhado seemed to return to his normal calm self.

"I feel so loved." Bakura said sarcastically. They quieted down after that.

-Lunch-

Mahhado still wasn't very used to eating so he never ate very much. He decided to jump out of the second story to get outside, thus avoiding the crowds of fan girls.

Mahhado was sitting on the window ledge when Bakura saw him. "What are doing, High priest, committing suicide?"

"The high and mighty king of thieves can't even jump off a second story window? I thought you were better than that." Mahhado pushed him self off the ledge and landed on the ground standing.

"Of course I can do that, it just surprises me that a High priest can even jump out of a first story window." He proceeded to copy Mahhado's move and landed safely on the ground. "Why did you even bother though? There is something nowadays that is called a staircase."

"Two words tomb robber, Fan girls."

"Oh."

"You know tomb robber, you aren't so bad after all."

"You aren't that bad either."

"I'm bored, wanted to dye Kaiba's hair bright red?" Mahhado said out of the blue.

"Now you're talking my language." Bakura smirked

"We need red hair dye and a bucket." Mahhado waved his hands and a bucket of red hair dye appeared. "Kaiba is in the cafeteria 5th window to the left."

"How are we going to dye his hair without him knowing that we did it?"

"Magic." Mahhado smirked.

They sneaked up onto the window that Kaiba was next to. Mahhado became transparent and invisible. He then poured the bucket of dye on Kaiba's head and disappeared back outside.

"MAGICIAN!!!!"

"School isn't so bad after all." They laughed

"You can be very good at pulling pranks Priest." Bakura was snickering.

"It was actually Yami-sama's idea. He dyed Seth's hair orange when he was prince."

"The pharaoh? Maybe we should team up and ransack Kaiba Corp."

"Not a bad idea but Kaiba knows that I'm very shy when it comes to talking to people I don't know."

T.B.C

This is a bad place to cut off but oh well

Please R&R

Thankies


	11. The rest of the School Day

Disclaimer: (disclaimers are so annoying!) I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan and Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga. Don't sue me 'cause I only have 80 and my flute. Also, I think my mom took my money.

The contest is still in effect, please write.

Dark Magician: Moonlight-Magician hasn't updated in a while 'cause she's busy with school and finals.

Chapter 11: Rest of the school day.

After the prank, Yami-tachi came looking for them. Yami was snickering.

"That was the most hilarious thing I ever saw!" Yami managed to say before he burst out laughing.

"Believe it or not Pharaoh, the hair-dye was Mahhado's idea." Bakura said with a wide smirk on his face. This comment caused the mage's cheeks to turn red again.

"Ya really pulled a good one on Kaiba there." Jou was laughing too.

Just then Kaiba came storming up to them. He pushed Jou and Honda aside, grabbed the collar of Mahhado's uniform and lifted him up to face him.

"You fcking bastard of a Magician, turn my hair back to its normal color NOW!" Boy, Kaiba was pissed. He started strangling the poor mage.

"You…are…choking…me." Mahhado was about to pass out when something made Kaiba let go. Or rather some_one_ pull Kaiba away and punched him (A/N: I like Kaiba but in this Fanfic Kaiba bashing seems to go well.)

Every gaped in surprise that it was _Bakura_ that punched Kaiba.

"Alright high priest, Mahhado was right, you are annoying, what has he ever done to you? In Egypt you insulted him and he would never retort, and now your choking him?"

-Flashback-

_Bakura is hiding in the palace eavesdropping on the high priests._

"_Your weak Mahhado, it's a surprise that you even became high priest." Seth was jeering Mahhado again._

"…" _Mahhado's face clearly showed that he was annoyed but he never retorted so he became Seth's personal stress reliever._

"_You and your bad excuse for an apprentice aren't worthy of being in Pharaoh Atemu's council."_

_Suddenly Yami walked in, he had also been listening. "Stop annoying Mahhado, Seth. Besides, why do you bother him anyway?"_

"_Its ok, Pharaoh, We've just been having a little chat." Mahhado was bowing gracefully on one knee._

"_Is that so? From what I've heard, Seth seems to be giving you a hard time." Yami always admired Mahhado's way of controlling his temper._

-End Flashback-

Mahhado was surprised. "So that was the other presence I sensed." He had recovered from the attack of Kaiba. "Oh, Kaiba, gomen, I'll change you're your hair back to the right color." He waved his hand and Kaiba was once again, a brunette.

The bell rang for class. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mahhado, and Anzu were having P.E. together.

"Do I have to change in front of everyone?" Mahhado was red with embarrassment.

"Most people do. You can use the bathroom but there are usually too many people so we usually change in the locker room." Yugi said while pulling his shirt off. "Besides, aren't you Egyptian?"

"B-but…" Mahhado was stuttering.

"Come on." Bakura was growing tired of Mahhado's stuttering. "If you aren't going to take your shirt off I'll do it for you." He roughly pulled off Mahhado's shirt and gasped at what he saw.

"Why to you have Egyptian letters carved into your back? It doesn't look like Malik's."

Mahhado was stuttering terribly as he quickly pulled on the gym uniform. "I-its n-nothing." He quickly changed and rushed out.

"Pharaoh, did the high priest have hieroglyphs carved on their back?" Bakura was a bit surprised.

"No, but it might have come from the previous ring holder, the one that became corrupted. That was why Mahhado sealed the power of the ring away." Yami was worried about Mahhado.

"So your saying that the previous ring holder tortured Mahhado?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not sure, since you're so protective of him, why don't you ask him yourself?" Yami smirked

"I am not protective of him!"

"Sure you aren't." With that said he walked out.

-During gym-

"Ok everyone, partner up!" The teacher yelled.

Yami was with Ryou, Anzu was with Yugi, and Mahhado was with Bakura.

"You are going to run two laps around the track."

While running, Bakura decided to strike a conversation. "So, care to tell me why your back is covered in hieroglyphs?"

Mahhado just ran faster. Sadly Bakura could run pretty fast too so he caught up with him.

"Speak. Now." Bakura tried the more direct approach.

Mahhado sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"If you don't want the Pharaoh to know, I won't tell him." Bakura would not give up.

"Fine. You better not tell Yami-sama though."

-Flashback-

"_Mahhado, you brat where are you?" the Priest yelled. "Don't you dare hide from me."_

"_I'm h-here, master." (If you didn't notice, Mahhado is deathly afraid of the high priest. He's about 12 right now.)_

"_Did you memorize the spells?"_

"_I couldn't do t-them all." Mahhado was extremely frightened_

"_You brat couldn't even memorize the Heretic alphabet. I'm letting you off too easily, you deserve a lesson."_

-End Flashback-

"You probably know what happened next." Mahhado turn to look at Bakura and was surprised to see that he looked angry.

"The bastard, why would he hurt you?" Bakura retorted

"You're sympathizing Bakura, its kind of odd to see you caring about anyone beside yourself. And anyway, you were the one who killed me." Mahhado hid the fraction of a smirk that appeared on his face.

"Don't you dare tell the pharaoh." Bakura had just realized what he himself had said.

Mahhado just smiled.

After P.E., it was the last class of the day, history, Mahhado's strongest suite.

"Class today we will learn about ancient Egypt." Several class members groaned. Mahhado decided to zone out during this class.

-10 minutes later-

"Mahhado?"

Mahhado came back from away-land. "Hai?"

"Tell me the date that Cleopatra was born." Everyone was snickering because they knew he wasn't listening.

"69 B.C. in Alexandria which was the capitol of Egypt then." Mahhado answered smoothly. (It's accurate!) He then surprised the whole class more by giving a detailed biography of her.

"That's very good Mahhado." The teacher was surprised too.

The bell for the end of class rung. Everyone ran out of the classroom in a fury of papers. Mahhado however walked over to the window, looked out, and jumped out.

He landed right next to Yugi-tachi and scared them a lot.

"AAAHHH!"

Mahhado look at them weirdly. "Is something wrong?"

"The fact that you jumped out of the third story window and land safely is scary." Honda said.

"I do it all the time so you better get used to it."

T.B.C

Please R&R

I'm very sick but this chapter is for all the people who want more. I'm about to collapse from exhaustion soon so This is all I can do.


	12. Hallow what

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan, Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga and Shonen Jump and V Jump are the distributors. Don't sue me 'cause I only have 80 and my flute (that is falling apart since I've used it for four years). Also, I think my mom took my money.

And can someone draw a picture of Mahhado in purple slacks and a long sleeved shirt holding his staff? I'm not very good at drawing.

Dark Magician: Since when did I have normal conversations with the tomb robber?

Me: Well…

DM: go on..

Me: You two are my favorite characters so I decided to make you friends! 

DM:…

Me: Since you have nothing to say, on with the fanfic! 

Chapter 12: Hallow-what?

"Hallow-what?" The "young" mage had gone to school with Yami-tachi for about a month and a half and was good friends with the infamous tomb robber. Now he was learning about the holidays.

"Halloween. It's a day when you dress up as something and go to people's houses asking for candy." Yugi had taken the job of educating Mahhado on the basis of the modern world.

"I see but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, you heard what the teacher was saying I class right? About the party the school is having on Halloween night? I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"No." Mahhado answer was blunt. He had no intention of going anywhere that had rabid fan-girls.

"Why?" Ah yes, the question that all parents hate. 'Why?'

"As much as it is my duty to protect you and Yami-sama, I see no reason for me to go. Firstly, I don't exactly like candy. Second, I have learned not to go anywhere fan-girls are. And third, I think you will be very safe with teachers around. Besides, tomb robber doesn't have to go." Mahhado was pretty good at reasoning.

"Yami, help!" Yugi's last resort.

"What?" Yami looked at the horror-struck Magician and smiling Hikari.

Yugi whispered something in Yami's ear and he smirked. The 3,000 year old pharaoh went up to Mahhado.

"As Pharaoh of Egypt, son of the gods, I, Atemu demand you, high priest Mahhado, former wielder of the Sennen Ring, to come to the school party with us." (It took forever to make that sentence up) Yami was smirking as he said this.

Mahhado slumped his shoulders in defeat. Damn Yugi was good. "For you, my pharaoh, I shall go."

"Royalty does have its upsides." Yami laughed as Mahhado chose to glare a hole through the wall.

Just then the phone rang. Yami went to get it. "Hello?"

"Pharaoh, get your high priest on the phone." Bakura sounded pissed

"Sorry tomb robber, I'm afraid that Mahhado won't speak to me or Yugi, right now he's glaring a hole in the wall."

"…"

Suddenly Mahhado left the room to pick up an extension.

"Hi Bakura." The cool impassive voice broke the silence. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Hell yes! You had better be coming to that party at school, I'm going to bore myself there."

"Since when did you consider me company?"

"Since Ryou had to threaten to throw the ring into the lake."

"Are you implying that you can't swim?" Yami's voice cut through the conversation.

"Damn, you're still listening?"

"The infamous tomb robber can't swim?" Yami was laughing so hard he nearly lost his balance.

"Whatever, so you better go Mahhado." And Bakura hung up.

After that little revelation, Mahhado was dragged to Ryou's house by Bakura who could really fast after he hung up.

-At Ryou's House-

"So what are going to dress up as, Mahhado?" Bakura was annoyed because Ryou wouldn't let him dress as an assassin. (Bakuras definition of dress up is a lot more real than one would think)

"Me."

"Wha-oh."

"…" Mahhado wasn't in the mood to talk.

"High priest or Dark Magician?" Bakura tried again to strike up a conversation.

"Probably Dark Magician. It's easier since I already have the clothes. And because it shows less skin."

"Why were you glaring at the wall?"

"I can't glare at Yami-sama."

"Ok.."

"Why did you drag me here anyway?"

"Ever heard of Kaiba land?" Bakura smirked

"I'd say that Kaiba built it to kill Yugi-sama. Do you know how many times the rides had "technical difficulties" when Yugi-sama and Yami-sama went on the rides? I had to catch them before they hit the ground when they fell off a roller coaster."

"Well then how about a trip there and ransack the place?"

"How about after the party? It's in three days."

"Sure." They exchanged smirks

-At the Party-

Yami was dressed as the pharaoh, Yugi was the Silent Magician level 2, Mahhado was, no surprises, the Dark Magician, Ryou was the Change of Heart, Bakura was a tomb robber, and surprisingly, Kaiba came, dressed as the Vampire Lord.

Mahhado was standing like a statue in the park. hoping not to get noticed but when you're dressed up as one of the most alluring monsters in the duel monster realm, its kind of hard not to.

"Well magician, not a surprise that you came here dressed as the Dark Magician." Mahhado wasn't sure whether to throttle himself or scream.

"The staff is real." (not like _that_ if your thinking rated R)Mahhado was not in a good mood. At least five girls had groped him already.

"You wouldn't want to upset your dear pharaoh do you?" Kaiba liked annoying Mahhado. It was almost as fun as annoying the mutt.

Mahhado gritted his teeth. 'Stay calm stay calm.' "Go duel Yami-sama or something.

TBC

RR


	13. Tragedy on All Hollows Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan, Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga and Shonen Jump and V Jump are the distributors. Don't sue me 'cause I only have 80 and my flute (that is falling apart since I've used it for four years). Also, I think my mom took my money.

I have decided to make this story shonen-ai and yaoi. The pairing will be… BakuraxMahhado. Bet you didn't see that pairing before, though I believe its called ringshipping. This chapter has a bit of rape, courtesy of my friend. If you don't like it, I'll make an alternative chapter for you.

Chapter 13: Tragedy on All Hollows Eve

"Go duel Yami-sama or something."

"Actually, I was wondering if _you'd_ like to play a game with me." Kaiba's smile was strangely uncomforting.

"Why me? And what game?" Mahhado was curious as to what was going on.

"We are going outside to the back to where the teachers can't see and play game of strip poker." Kaiba's smile widened even more.

"What is wrong with you? Do you really think that I will accept a game like that?" Mahhado's face was red.

"You'll have to since Yugi and Yami will be in danger if you don't."

Mahhado paled. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Since Mahhado wasn't very good at modern games, he lost. And was beet red by the end of the game.

"Yugi look nice like this." Kaiba grabbed the mage's waist and pulled him closer. He could feel Mahhado's breathe hitch.

"G-get a-away f-from m-me." Mahhado struggled but Kaiba just held tighter and…

We interrupt this message for a word from our author:

I can't include this area of writing since it would make the story NC-17. If you want to read this part, email me at awcatsarecool not, the summary is Mahhado is getting raped by Kaiba. Use your imaginations people! 

Back to the fic:

Bakura's ears perked up as he heard something coming from outside. When he got outside, he heard someone crying for help. It sounded like… …Mahhado!

Bakura rushed out to the back and saw Mahhado completely naked and sobbing with Kaiba on top of him and sucking on his asset. (how else would you explain this?)

"Stay still magician." Kaiba was trying to keep Mahhado's feet still. He didn't notice Bakura standing there with anger in his eyes.

Bakura's P.O.V

How dare he touch my high priest! Wait a second, since when did Mahhado become _mine_? Oh whatever, I'll worry about my mental state later. Right now its "save high priest time."

Normal P.O.V

Bakura gathered enough shadow magic to blast Kaiba off the sobbing magician. After Kaiba was successfully knocked unconscious, Bakura rushed to Mahhado's side.

"Mahhado! Daijoubu?" Bakura ask even if he knew that Mahhado wasn't alright at all.

"H-hai, d-daijoubu." Mahhado was trembling with cold and fright. Bakura frowned as he looked at him.

"Daijoubujyanai, you're a virgin aren't you?" Bakura didn't even wait for an answer as he picked Mahhado up (he's shorter since he's in teen form). He carried the traumatized back into the building while acquiring a lot of stares. (since Mahhado has no clothes on)

"What are you staring at? Make some room for me to get to the teacher!" Bakura's tone and voice scared everyone to the side, which caught the attention of Yugi-tachi. The male members of the group went up to see if Mahhado was alright. Yugi went to get a teacher.

"What happened, tomb robber?" Yami was, least to say, shocked.

"Kaiba is outside unconscious and Mahhado here is, or at least was, a virgin." Bakura's explanation was short but got to the point.

"D-don't tell the t-teacher that Kaiba did this." Mahhado managed to say.

"Why? Kaiba raped you for Ra's sake!" Bakura was frustrated.

"They'll take his brother away."

"You're to soft." But he complied. The teacher and the rest of the students got an explanation about someone grabbing Mahhado grabbing Mahhado while he was outside getting fresh air. Mokuba didn't hear about Mahhado's incident, just that Kaiba passed out from "over-work."

Mahhado was sent to the hospital for psychological trauma and AIDS screening. Thankfully, testing showed negative but Mahhado would jump five feet in the air when he was touched. His stuttering got worse too.

"W-will K-Kaiba remember about…" Mahhado trailed off.

"No, I erased his memories of tonight." Mahhado breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mahhado, why didn't you just use magic?" Yami decided to ask.

"I-I was too scared to think." Mahhado was tired, traumatized and cold, even if the hospital bed was pretty warm.

"Guys, we should let Mahhado take a break, he's tired enough as it is." Everyone agreed to Ryou's suggestion and went home. Bakura stayed for a little while longer for a word with our tired young mage.

"Next time, shinkan-sama, yell louder for help." And he left.

The next day-

Mahhado was sleeping peacefully in the hospital until slam! the door slammed and woke him up.

"Mahhado-kun! Mahhado-kun! Daijoubu? I heard you got hurt so I came to visit you!"

"Aa, Daijoubu." Mahhado was a bit disoriented from the unceremonious awakening. "Is your brother here?" Mahhado felt a bit of fear run through his body.

"Iie, 'niisama is at home. Is he bothering you again?" Mokuba climbed onto the bed and sat on Mahhado's lap. "Niisama isn't a bad person, just a bit cold at times. He really is nice if you get to know him."

Mahhado smiled. "I'm sure he is." They talked for another half an hour until it was time for Mokuba to go. Just as Mokuba hugged Mahhado, the door opened again. It was Bakura

"Why is the Kaiba brat here, why is he sitting on your lap and why is he hugging you!" Bakura couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"What's wrong touzoku-ou, should I give _you_ a hug too?" Mahhado was raising his eyebrows at the tomb robber. "Bye Mokuba-san."

After Mokuba left, Bakura started firing questions at him.

"I'm fine Bakura-kun, he's _Mokuba_ Kaiba not _Seto_ Kaiba." Mahhado was annoyed. "They are very different people."

"Still, I don't think you should be with the Kaiba's, considering what happened yesterday." Bakura was sitting beside the bed.

"Since when did you care about my welfare?" Mahhado laid back in bed and closed his eyes. "Besides, I'm tired and its kind of scary when try acting like a mother hen."

"Well, if you have that kind of attitude…" Bakura got up and began to walk towards the door. Unfortunately, as fate would have it, the door burst open again, this time with Yami-tachi.

"Heya Mahhado, how are ya?" Jou asked

"Fine. Do you know when I leave this Ra-forsaken hospital?"

T.B.C

This is my second attempt at shonen-ai so it won't be that good. Though it may seem as if I hate Kaiba, one of my favorite pairings are Seto Yami . I like Seto very much.


	14. One problem after another

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 4kids own it in America, Konami owns the anime in Japan, Takahashi Kazuki owns the manga and Shonen Jump and V Jump are the distributors. Don't sue me 'cause I only have $80 and my flute (that is falling apart since I've used it for four years). Also, I think my mom took my money.

Sorry for not updating for so long, I was quite busy with school.

DM: This chapter should be a bit longer

Chapter 14: One Problem After Another.

"In two days." Yami answered.

"Great two days in a white room, and I though I was a Dark Magician." Mahhado sighed, then he sat up abruptly, which caused him to become dizzy and fall back in bed.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"How could I be so stupid!" I left my staff back behind the building." Mahhado was very upset. "That staff was mine when I first started learning magic when I was 3 years old." (Just play along, I know about the ancient Egyptian arch)

The school probably as it so you can get it when you get back to school." Yami assured.

Three days later at Domino High-

Mahhado walked swiftly into the office. "I lost my staff during that Halloween party, would it b too much to ask for it back?" he asked nervously

The secretary disappeared into a room and came out holding Mahhado's staff. "Here, be careful though, I don't want you getting suspended for taking someone's eye out."

"Arigatogozaimasu, sensei." Mahhado gripped his staff tightly and ran out to his class, math, which he was relatively good at.

He got quite a lot of stares walking into the classroom with a staff. As we all know, Mahhado is a considerably shy person and he blushed hotly as he took his place beside Bakura.

"You need confidence building lessons priest." Bakura looked at the blushing mage and was a bit surprised. Was it just him or did Mahhado look younger? Nope he definitely looked younger. "Is something wrong? You look younger than 16 now."

Mahhado's eyes widened and he rushed out of the classroom. Bakura then found him in the bathroom, trying to cast a spell and failing. He was getting younger and younger until he looked 11 years old.

"Damn it, I am really losing my touch." Mahhado was a lot shorter and his staff was too long for him.

"What happened here?" decided to step out of hiding, causing the chibified mage to jump 20 feet in the air.

"O Bakura-kun, its just you." Mahhado calmed down after realizing that it was just Bakura. "You know that spell that I cast a month ago? It was supposed to turn me younger but since I didn't lift the spell for such a long time, it turned me like this."

"Can't you just counter the spell?" Bakura was wondering what could have gotten into the priest/magician to forget such a simple thing like that.

"It seems that since the spell I cast was pretty high-leveled spell, at my age right now, it would be near impossible for me to cast the counter-spell."

"What will you do?" Bakura was a bit worried, uncommon for him.

"The spell itself will wear off in about a week, but for me to become 21 again, well, I'm not sure." Mahhado laughed nervously.

"Well then, we've got a problem, I can't just walk back and say 'Oh Tanaka-sensei, Mahhado just shrunk five years.', it would be disastrous, plus pharaoh's in that class and he'll think I killed you." Bakura leaned against the door and rubbed his temples

"Tell them I got sick and went home." Mahhado was busy casting a spell on his clothes so they fit. He also shrunk his staff. Suddenly there was loud banging on the door.

"Tomb robber, I swear if you hurt Mahhado in any way, you'll be sent to the shadow realm, but this time you aren't coming back!" Dear Ra Pharaoh was pissed.

"Why would I save him from Kaiba if I wanted to hurt him?" Bakura opened the door. "But we've got a problem with your priest."

Yami's eyes widened when he caught sight of Mahhado. "What happened!"

"Forgive my foolishness pharaoh, for not using the spell properly, it went haywire." The chibi mage was kneeling on the floor.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else besides the bathroom?" Bakura cut in.

After they had made up a reasonable excuse, (Mahhado got sick and went home, and sent his "younger brother" to get his homework), they went outside to try and fix the problem.

"So you're saying that you might stay like this forever?"

Mahhado was literally in tears. "I don't know!"

Bakura sat down and tried his best to comfort him, for he wasn't very good at it. But when he touched his back, Mahhado's eyes widened and he moved away.

"Is something wrong with your back?" Bakura said seriously. Then it hit him. "This is the same body you had in ancient Egypt isn't it?"

Mahhado nodded. "Then take off you shirt." Bakura was wondering what exactly could have happened since the hieroglyphics were carved on his back when he was 12 so it wouldn't be on there right now.

"No!" Mahhado wanted to run but Bakura firm gripped his wrist and gently pulled of the shirt. He and Yami gasped at what they saw. There were whip marks scattered all over the mage's back.

"Umm, I don't really like being stared at." Mahhado conjured a spell that wrapped up his back.

Soon everyone (Yugi-tachi) was crowded around Mahhado.

"So this is what you looked like when you were young," Anzu was squeezing Mahhado's cheek, "Anata wa kawaii desu ne!"

"Hey Anzu, Mahhado's smaller and younger looking but he's still Mahhado, you're harassing him." Honda reminded her.

"I wish I could at least past for a 11 year old, which is how old I am but I look eight!"

"Naw, you can pass for ten, a very short ten year old." Yugi smiled. "We can enroll you into Domino elementary."

Domino Elementary-

"Why am I here?' Mahhado was talking to no one unparticular.

"Today we will have a new student, Mutou Dark. Please greet him kindly." The teacher said.

Mahhado walked in, Having done the same thing in high school made him more confident.

"Yorroshku, onegai-shimasu, minna-san. Boku wa Mutou Dark desu." Then someone burst in the classroom. (please to meet you, I'm Dark Mutou)

"Osoku natte, sumimasen. The limo got caught in the traffic and…" Mokuba trailed off as he saw "Dark" standing there. (I'm sorry to be late)

"Ma-mhnph" Mahhado had slid across the room to cover his mouth. "Boku no namae wa Dark." He whispered to Mokuba. (A/N: If you're wondering why I'm using 'boku' instead of 'ore', its because younger boys say boku and since Mahhado is younger, he uses boku.)

"You two seem to know each other." The teacher looked at Mahhado. Mahhado, always the shy one, stuttered, "H-hai."

"Then you can sit beside Mokuba, he will help you around the school." And the first class started.

"Today we will learn how to multiply double digit number. Now, can someone tell me, without using a piece of paper, what 15 times 15 is?" No one raised their hands. Most of the kids were clueless but Mahhado was spacing out and not looking at the teacher.

"Dark-san!"

That exclamation shook Mahhado out of his reverie.

"Nani?" Mahhado looked up. The same thing had happened before.

"Tell me the answer to the question I just asked." The teacher was sure that he couldn't answer it since he wasn't paying attention, or so he thought.

"225 sensei, I believe the question was 15 times 15?" Mahhado was bored out of his mind. He started twirling his shoulder length purple hair.

"Yes it was." The teacher was surprised by the "boy's" mature ness. Not only did he look like an eight year old but he also had a very quick mind.

Lunch Break-

"Mahhado-kun, why are you so small?" Mokuba asked while waiting for Kaiba to pick him up. (Japanese schools have two hour lunch breaks and classes end at 4:30pm)

"A little spell mishap. Now if you'll excuse me…"Mahhado was kind of anxious to go since he was still scared of Kaiba from the Halloween party. Sadly, the limo drove up and Kaiba stepped out.

"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you not to invite your friends over without my permission?" Kaiba sighed.

"N-no I w-was j-just leaving." Mahhado turned to leave, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't recognize him. (Sadly, when you're the only person in Domino City that has purple hair, its kind of hard)

"Magician, is that you?"

Mahhado froze. "H-hai."

"Hn, figure you would make a spell mistake like that." He walked over and picked up Mahhado by the collar of his uniform and threw him into the car." Get in Mokuba, I'll let you have friends over just this once."

Mokuba scrambled into the car. "Arigato, niisama!"

"Hn."

When they got to the Kaiba Mansion, Kaiba grabbed Mahhado's uniform collar and threw him in the house.

I can sue you for child abduction." Mahhado was dizzy from the 7ft throw. It was either that Kaiba had a good arm or he was severely underweight.

"Stop your whining Magician, we need to talk." Kaiba told Mokuba to go get lunch. (technically it's just taking a limo to some random fast food restaurant.)

"Magician, what happened at the Halloween party was not me." Kaiba was always very straightforward.

"Wait, I thought Bakura-" Mahhado began. Kaiba held up the Sennen rod. "You'd think that after waking up and not knowing what happened at the party would strike some curiosity. Well, what I'm saying is that that wasn't me."

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Mahhado was still a little scared.

"How should I know! Someone took over my body or something. Besides, no matter how much I hate you, I would not risk my reputation over someone like you."

"Are you implying that you would risk your reputation if it was someone you liked?" Mahhado decided to ask.

Kaiba turned red and looked away. "No!"

He was saved from any more questioning when Mokuba came in the front door. "I'm back and it's nice to see that you haven't killed each other."

After the meal of pizza and soda, which Mahhado would not touch, after saying that the soda burned his tongue and the pizza was too oily, it was time to get back to school.

On the way out, Mahhado called to Kaiba, "Don't worry, I'm sure Yami-sama like you back." Which made the ice prince with no emotion whatsoever choke on his soda. But before he could retort, they were gone.

Back at the elementary, P.E-

"Ok class, today we will be doing gymnastics." The teacher said. The majority of the class groaned but there was a corner of a smirk tugging at Mahhado's lips. This didn't escape the teacher though. (A/N: If you watched the duel against Paradox than you'll know why he likes gymnastics)

"But of course, do you have a mat?" The teacher pointed

Mahhado tucked in his shirt and took a running start. Cart-wheel, flip, no-handed back-flip, flip and an aerial. Everyone was gaping at Mahhado.

"Well, I guess if you're all going to stand there like statues…" Mahhado folded his arms and stared at them. Mokuba was the first to break out of the trance.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Practice don't try it at home.'

After P.E, it was Mahhado's favorite class, history. Why? Because he could sleep through it and know everything.

25 minutes later-

"Psst! Dark-kun!" Mokuba whispered. Mahhado awoke from the doze and surprised everyone by not saying the usual "Huh?" but by answering the question just asked.

"The French revolution started in July 1789."(Its true!) Mahhado yawned. "King Louis XVI was executed with his wife Marie Antoinette, after that, France became a constitutional monarchy."

"How-" The teacher was amazed and kind of angry. "Just because I look asleep doesn't mean I am." Truthfully, Mahhado was asleep.

"I will have to call your parents. In our school you don't talk back to a teacher." Mahhado groaned, what was Yami going to think? The spell's full effects were taking place. Since he had an attitude much like Yami's when he was younger, it would be the same. It wasn't until he was 12 that he cracked from the priest carving hieroglyphics on his back. Usually, the only person he would stutter to was Yami, his father, and the priest.

After school in the teacher's office-

The teacher called the phone listed in the school records.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?" The teacher raised her eyebrows at Mahhado.

"May I speak to the parent or guardian of Mutou Dark?"

"He got in trouble already? Oh well, no matter call 674-8574, he should be out of school by now."

"Ok thank you." The teacher hung up and dialed another phone number, soon after Yami and Yugi ran into the office breathing heavily. They saw Mahhado huddled in a corner with his head in his hands

"Dark-san?" Yugi asked after they had regained their breath.

Mahhado snapped his head up. When he saw Yami and Yugi, he went in front of them, knelt down, and started crying. "Gomenasai, Yugi-sama Yami-sama. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"Calm down Dark, we don't even know what you did and we won't hurt you like _he_ (the high priest) did." Yami said soothingly.

"Demo…" Mahhado was still kneeling on the ground tears rolling down his pale cheeks. (but…)

"Demo jyanai, now would you please tell me what you did?" Yami was trying to get the young mage to talk. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he went to the teacher.

"Sumi-sensei, what did he do?" Yami said as calmly as he could.

"Children have to learn not to talk back to there elders."

Yami sighed. This was a stupid reason to get Mahhado in trouble. "Dark, just say sorry." But Mahhado just knelt there staring at the floor. Yami was at wits end until an idea hit him. "Aibou, call the tomb robber here."

Yugi raised his eyebrows but complied. After a few moments someone answered.

"If its Ryou again I'm hanging up." Came the grouchy voice.

"Bakura-kun! It's me, Yugi. We need you at Domino Elementary. Dark muted out and isn't talking."

"And you think I can help? Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." –click-

Indeed, five minutes later, Bakura walked in the office. When he saw Mahhado kneeling there, he went over and tried to get him to move. He wouldn't budge.

"Ra damn it get up!" Bakura finally gave up and just picked up Mahhado bridal style. This motion shook Him out of his trance.

"Bakura!" for some reason, Mahhado was comforted by his presence. "I missed you." He gave Bakura a tight squeezed and turned to apologize to the teacher. She was apparently satisfied with his apology as she let them go.

While walking home, Mahhado realized something. "Anou, Bakura-kun, you can put me down now. Bakura and Mahhado both turned red.

"Uh, yeah." Bakura put Mahhado down and the four of them walked hoe in silence.

T.B.C

Yay!

Thanks for all your encouraging reviews and please review some more

Thank you


End file.
